1. Field of the Invention
The garment bag holder of the present invention relates to a handle device to be utilized in carrying a garment bag during travel and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous different types of garment bags have been proposed and a commonly used garment bag is of the flexible plastic bag type having an opening at the top thereof for projection therethrough of the hooks of clothes hangers which are normally grasped by the traveler during toting of his garment bag to and from his automobile, aircraft, and the like. It is not uncommon for such a clothes bag to contain 10, 15 or even 20 pounds of clothing and any traveler grasping such clothes hangers by his bare hands can testify to the discomfort attendant the extensive carrying times with the hooks biting into his hands. The present invention is directed to a portable, compact holder which may conveniently be folded and carried in a traveler's pocket, or the like and, when it is desirous to lift such a garment bag, the coat hanger hooks may be hooked to the handle of the holder for toting thereof and upon reaching of a destination, as for instance, a hotel closet, the holder itself may be hung from the clothes rod in the closet with the hangers remaining suspended therefrom. While numerous different types of holders incorporating rigid handles and flexible transversely extending loops have been proposed for various applications, applicant is not aware of any prior art garment bag holders incorporating a rigid handle formed centrally with a through aperture which projects toward one end of such handle to form a blind slot for recessing therein of a rigid suspension hook which may be pivoted up to project to one side of the handle and also having a slip noose projecting from the opposite side thereof.